Fel Fury
by tdy4234
Summary: Young Harry was liberated and adopted by an unexpected visitor, trained and groomed by his savior, he will hunt, protect, and find out if he is truely prepared.


**This is something new as i was beginning to get bored, dont worry i havent abandon God Among Men tell me what you think**

The moon was at its peak over Surrey England. The festivities of the night were slowly winding down, children dressed up for the occasion slowly made their way back to their homes, arms full of the nights spoils. Drunkards stumbled back into their abodes or finished their journey somewhere close to them.

The citizens of Privet drive were at ease. Not a single one of them saw the sickly green meteor falling from the sky. Nor did they see it land in the backyard of one of their neighbors home. As it approached the ground it appeared to slow down considerably making it's landing quiet and unheard on this Halloween night.

Lysia looked up from where she had touched down analysing her surroundings. A long street filled with identical or nearly identical homes was all she could see for as far as the eye would allow it. She made her way to the gate in an effort to find shelter for the night and assess the situation further. How did she know that the demons portal would throw her into the low orbit of a strange new world?

All she knew was that she would have to figure out a way back. That is until she picked out the sound of a child screaming in pain. Any normal human would have never heard it, however her long violet ears gave her hearing level a significant boost over that of man.

She began looking for the sound only to find that it was coming from the abode of in which she landed. Checking her gear to ensure that she was properly equipped for anything that might come to pass once she started investigating. The Aldrachi Warblades hung from her back, ready at a moment's notice.

She found her way to a window and peered inside to find one of the most heinous acts she had ever seen laid before her. A child, barely old enough to walk was being held up by his arms as a whale of a man ruthlessly beat the child with a belt. This action set Lysia's blood on fire. There was no greater gift to the kaldorei than a child and to neglect and abuse one as such was punishable by death. Even as an Illidari, she held to these values.

Lysia wasted no time at all finding the entrance to the home and promptly kicked it in. As the door came to rest against the opposite wall, the land-whale went from shock at the sight of her and her entrance to pure rage.

"How dare you break into my home? How dare you destroy my property? How dare you stand in my presence you freak?! You will leave my home or I will escort your purple arse out!"

Lysia snarled, baring her larger than normal canines while reaching for her glaives.

"You will do no such thing you insignificant mongoloid. You will set that child down gently and you will step away from him!" She said coldly. His eyes shone fear for the briefest of seconds before being replaced with blind rage again.

"I will do no such thing! This is my house and I will punish the freak as I see fi-akkk" the edge of her glaive pressed into the side if his bulbous neck

"I wasn't asking you pile of tauren shite!" She viciously responded. He went to grab ahold of her but quicker than he could register what was happening she said "you were warned." And with a quick flick of her wrist his head hit the floor as she nimbly caught the child before he could hit the floor.

It was at this moment the woman decided to walk down stairs to see what all the fuss was about only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight she now beheld. She began hyperventilating at the sight of the headless corpse of her husband. Lysia let her overcome the initial shock of the situation, standing there stoically waiting for the woman to stop.

As she came off her attack, the woman grasp the wall before fearfully asking

"Why? Who are you?"

"I want to know this child's name so that when I raise him he will have a proper one. I mean you no harm." She said seeing the large bruises all over the woman, including her head and neck. Obviously a victim of abuse, Petunia didn't seem the least bit worried over the fact that her husband was dead.

Petunia Dursley stood shocked at what she was hearing. This being, this creature, no this person had just liberated her from her abusive husband and said she was taking Harry. Not that she ever had an issue with the boy, that was Vernon and his need for normalcy. She eventually worked up the courage to speak back to the horned figure towering over her.

"His name is Harry Potter." She managed. Lysia studied her for a brief moment grunted a thanks as she turned and left the home, stopping to grab a blanket from the sofa to keep little Harry warm during their flight

Lysia paused to wrap the child snugly, she looked down at him and said to no one in general "I am going to make you strong little one."

Albus Dumbledore was jostled awake by the minor explosion taking place on his desk. He had been dozing in his chair, halfway through a large stack of parchment. Fear over took him as he went immediately to investigate.

As he arrived on scene he couldn't comprehend what he saw. Muggle police everywhere, a massive shape being rolled to an ambulance in a black bag and Petunia Dursley answering questions with her son in her arms.

No Harry to be found.

After hours of scouring for evidence all he had to go by was some withered grass in the backyard and the disturbing amount of dark energy that saturated the area so badly he could nearly taste it. He retired to his study once again trying to think of a way to keep the press off his back.

Lysia flew for several hours. She found herself a large cave in the walls of a fjord near a high concentration of arcane energy.

This is where she decided to make her home. There with a child strapped to her chest, she began building a home. Crude, yes, but sufficient for her and young Harry. The walls were high and the main room long and wide.

It was in this cave that she raised the child, her child, as she would come to call him after the blood adoption ritual she had put him through, and he would call her mother. For 14 years he trained and learned, taking the lessons and the skills that his mother would pass along to him and harnessing them. The fel ran thick in his veins and he soon began to take on the form of an Illidari and a Kaldorei. Great horns grew from his forehead curling into a form reminiscent of Illidan himself, his body grew in strength as the fel marked his chest creating glowing tattoos. The elven influence caused him to grow to significant height for his age, pointed ears, as well as developing significantly faster with better reflexes.

On the sixteenth anniversary of his adoption, his mother came to him

"My son, the time has come for you to ascend. To take on the role of an Illidari, to protect this world from the burning legion. You must be fearless, determined, and willing to sacrifice everything."

"I will." he replied stoically.

Lysia watched with pride as he allowed the fel to do it's work on his body, bringing about his final transformation.

It forced him to his knees as the power exploded from his eyes. He screamed in agony as wings exploded from his back shrouding him in darkness and his canine teeth lengthened giving him a fierce appearance.

As the power in the cave abated, Harry stood tall, looking to his mother, eyes burning with fel fire.

"You are now prepared" she said.


End file.
